


hold back the river

by heyitsafrog



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post Season 1, Recreational Drug Use, when will my ot3 return from the war?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsafrog/pseuds/heyitsafrog
Summary: Polo tries to understand.





	1. Chapter 1

Polo freezes.

 

He’s hyperaware of every cricket, of every rush of the wind, every noise of the lake.

Running in to Christian down here of all the places. Of course.

Christian turns to him, quick as anything, as if he is the guilty one and not Polo.

 As if he was the one who ruined it all.

 

* * *

 

 

Christian walks towards him with purpose, barely pausing to grab at his arm and drag him away. Polo is breathing heavily by the time they have reached cover.

Christian pulls him to the ground, sitting beside him without making eye contact, settling into the indescribable silence.

It’s been two weeks since the incident, one since he had received more than cursory nod in the halls from Christian or Carla- as though anything that had happened was nothing but a story.

Christian lights up a joint, passes it to Polo. He was never a smoker before the party but looking for an easy distraction has always been in his blood.

They sit for what could be hours, silent, joint after joint, until finally the world is hazy enough for Polo to face him.

 

“Why haven’t you told anyone?”

 

* * *

 

It’s all he can think about.

 

* * *

 

Carla and Christian look happy enough, flirting in the halls, but their smiles don’t quite reach their eyes- as if something is missing.

Polo passes them, head down, silently dreaming of what could be.

 

* * *

 

“I think you like boys more than you like girls.”

But why not both? Why not Carla’s soft hands, soft angles, familiarity and safety? And why not Christian’s bruising touch, solid form and spontaneous movements? He would have both. He would.

 

* * *

 

Christian suddenly leans forward, capturing Polo’s lips with his own, arm curling around his neck and dragging Polo towards and on top of him. It’s harsh, it’s rough, it’s like nothing he had ever experienced before. This time without false agenda or deception, this time with less urgency and more passion. Like he is trying to convince Polo that he has something worth carrying on for.

Tears leak out of Polo’s scrunched up eyes, too afraid to open them and break the perfect moment of safety.

 

* * *

 

When finally the moment ends, they stand up without a word, but lighter than before. Polo takes Christian’s hand, and Christian squeezes back, and it feels like finally, things could be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Polo knows that she loves him. Five years of their lives, together. 

He still thinks that Christian is the best thing to happen to them.

 

* * *

 

He is led to Carla’s house by the hand, as if he doesn’t know the way, as if he wasn’t here first. Before entering, Christian turns to him, questioning.

He can tell this is his time to back out. But Christian’s hand remains in his, anchoring him.

 

For once, Polo is brave.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Carla but not being able to touch her is harder than he thought.

She stands there, so regal, so unmoved, its hard for him to breathe.

 

“Polo” she sighs, opening her arms for him.

 

But for the first time, he doesn’t obey. Instead, he pulls Christian closer.

 

* * *

 

Before all of this started, they were on the verge of breaking. Polo knew it was just her way of getting what she wanted, but he couldn’t help feeling as though it was saving him too.

His Bisexuality was never spoken of in his upbringing- his mothers loved each other, and he loved Carla. There was nothing else to this, his mother’s too busy being wealthy to give much thought to his happiness beyond success.

And there were many more issues to focus on rather than whether he liked dick.

Christian was so much more than just a rebellion to him- internalising his sexuality only made the fire burn more.

 

* * *

 

And now she wants them both. And he aches for it.

He turns to Christian, places his hands onto his cheeks, leaning in slowly and placing a kiss to his forehead. He turns away, taking the few steps between him and Carla slowly.

 

“It’s time to come back to us.” Carla whispers.

 

She kisses him, and he feels Christian’s torso up against his back, pulling their shirts over their heads, a sweet perversion of their original triad positioning.

He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so needed, so important.

Harsh breath and sticky bodies tangle to the floor, wrapped in a haze of ‘Finally’.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell with me about elite and make me write more @ fxnfiction on tumblr


End file.
